First
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: The first times... no matter how clumsy, how bad, how unschooled they were... still, those are my precious first times. One pairing each chapter......
1. Chapter 1

Title: First Times

Author: DnKS - giRLs

Rating: PG

Pairing: so many of them…count yourselves

Warning: it's AU so…OOCness is fun… and we wrote this in 3SOME (sugary- sap-soap-opera-mode-enabled sweat )

Disclaimers: oh, come on, if we own them, we won't be stuck here writing fan fictions!

Chapter 1- To Momoshiro Takeshi

Momo-sempai,

First time I met you, it was in one of our school's tennis court. If I may speak honestly, that time, I only thought of you as a brat who could do nothing… well, it doesn't mean that I don't think like that about you again now (smirks). Just kidding… but indeed, when I first met you, I didn't have a single thought that I could get along so well with you. Your first impression was… how I should say this… it's not bad, but absolutely not good either. This is why I decline the concept of love at the first sight…

First time we played doubles, it was horrible. I don't want to play doubles ever again, thanks to you, Momo-sempai. It's funny when I remember that time we said that real men should play doubles. Ah… the past… I still laugh every time I remember our stupid determination that night. We really played doubles at the end, which rewarded us some 'nice' lectures from Ryuzaki-sensei. You really made me lose my cool that time, Momo-sempai. Thanks a lot (roll eyes)!

First time we hang out together, I felt… I don't know how to describe my feeling. You were just a lazy sempai who had nothing to proud of, you only had food in your mind, you could only think like a five years old kid, you were so hopeless until I got confused how could you tie up your shoes every morning. You always slept in class (of course I know that you're sleeping in class), and when you were not sleeping, you were eating, and when you were not eating, you were babbling, and when you were not babbling, you were sleeping. And so the endless cycle continues… but I feel secured whenever you are around. I feel warm whenever I sense you nearby. And I don't know why but I can always tell if you're there with me so I can turn my head to meet your usual grinning face.

First time I saw that grinning face, I thought, 'what-an-idiot-looking-and-I-bet-he-is-good-for-nothing-guy'. When I had had this love feeling toward you and was in a term of chasing after you passionately, I thought, 'what-a-lovely-faced-and-sweet-natured-guy'. And now as we have been together for almost three months, and I have been seeing your grinning face countless time, I think, 'what-a-stupid-cheerful-boyfriend-of-mine'.

But you know what, Momo-sempai… I love you.

First time I realized that my feeling toward you was more than just of an ordinary friend; I could not slower down the beatings of my heart every time we got together. It was a miracle that you had never heard my heartbeat, Momo-sempai, for I'm sure it was beating pretty loud! But maybe you couldn't hear that because your heart too was beating so very fast. I can say that for sure, because after that we really got together.

Most people will think that it was you who made the first move but the fact is, it's not! You're far too hopeless to do something like confession, so I was the one did everything in my own. First time I said I love you; we were on the tennis court. That time we had just finished our morning practise and I said that frankly.

Momo-sempai, I like you, will you go out with me?

And that was the first time I have ever said something like that to somebody. I remember how I bit my own lips in waiting for your answer. And when you say 'yes', my world seemed to be overfilled with joy. Yeah. I was a real lovesick person. But those butterflies in my stomach were suddenly gone as I heard the next thing you said.

You said, "Man… you really resemble buchou, making a love confession sound like an order!"

That was absolutely an unforgivable thing for you to say! I had just confessed to you and you dared to speak another man's name? Really, now I wonder why I can love you this much (smirks).

First time we had a date, you slept in the cinema, using my shoulder as your pillow. You put the blame on your economy exam, stating that it made you wake up late to study, yet you only got four from that. Shame on you…

First time we kissed…

Oh my God… I need to forget that creepy feeling I got when our lips touched. I pray for those novelists who describe how great first kiss is to go to hell because it was definitely far from good! It was wet, plain and… tepid! You know… the taste was like if you eat a piece of hardened bread after you left it on your table for three days at least. Worse, that time I bit your lips. Honestly speaking, I did that not on purpose! True, that your sudden movement, OK, if you prefer a more precise words, your sudden kiss, startled me so my body responded like that.

It was not that I did not like you kissing me, Momo-sempai, after all, we have kissed a lot after that, right?

And I have never bit you again after that during our kissing time!

First time you slept over at my place, we were merely sleeping. Yeah… sleeping! Like two innocent kids, we were sleeping all night. But I was enjoying our time that night. Your body felt warm beside mine, and your breath softly sent shiver to my skin.

In times like that, I was reminded of how much I love you, Momo-sempai. I don't know exactly, even until now, what have made me love you so much. Every time a person would ask what I saw in you, I could not tell a proper answer. They would ask why did I love you, and that too, I could not answer. It seems impossible to find the answer when I myself even don't sure whether I love you or not.

Ok, that's a lie, calm down…

So in the end, I can come up with neither an answer nor a conclusion. You cannot put something beyond rational like love in something rational like words. I just know that I love you and I hope that will never end.

And by the way, Momo-sempai, with you too I have experienced my first time of slapping one's face. Your face, to be more exact, and believe me, if you do show that photo–you know which photo I'm talking about--to anyone, you'll get another slap from me.

E.R.

-end for now-

(A/N : so, is this a one shot or a long shot? Who cares, you say! Oh, well, at least please do leave some reviews, we wrote this fic out of the blue in the middle of works, so please bear if it turns out to be like this (sigh) and we still accept anything edible to sustain our live!)


	2. To Oishi Shuichiroh

Title: First Times

Author: DnKS - giRLs

Rating: PG

Pairing: so many of them…count yourselves

Warning: OOC-ness is the GOOD-ness (smile)

Disclaimers: oh, come on, if we own them, we won't be stuck here writing fan fictions!

Chapter 1- To Oishi Shuichiroh

Oishi, nya…..

Um… let's see…. First time I met you, I was on my trek to the school. I remember that time I was so much in haste because I woke up late. And to make things worse, nee-san somehow had managed to drain the last bits of my favourite toothpaste to nothingness. That was my one and only watermelon-flavoured toothpaste! Nee-san was so cruel, and so I spent most of my morning time by mourning over my bad luck, pouting at nee-san and finally went to school. I ran like I was being chased by the devils and suddenly I saw you. You were the doubles guy – because that time you were reading about doubles… I still can't understand how you could read a book whileyou werewalking like that. But… but when I saw you, my heart went 'kira-kira' because… 'Hey, this guy is playing tennis too' or so I thought. So, it just made my decision to join the tennis club become so it could become stronger. I knew it ever since our first meeting that we would be great friends, and I am right, ne Oishi…

Ano, then first time I talked to you – since we didn't really talk that much in our first meeting – you showed me the club. I had joined the tennis club by then, and by hearing you speak, I thought like…uoooohhhh… Oishi was so cool and mature!

But then, I heard rumours about you. It seemed not everyone in the club accepted you. And when I heard you talking to Yamato-buchou, doubting his choosing you, I became really mad. REALLY mad! That was the first time I got pissed off because of you, Oishi!

My first match with you happened because our fight that took place earlier. I hated you, really, Oishi, because I thought you had wasted your talent. You really were a bad person! But as our game continued, I found out how strong you were. You beaten me and I still felt the match was unfair. I mean… sure I know that you were, and are stronger than me, but that time I played the good person and you played the bad one. The bad ones were supposed to be lost in every story, right!

But that was fine, since that match was also one thing that made us able to form our doubles team; and our deeper relationship later. Honestly speaking, I never thought that I would love you, Oishi. It just became apparent that you and I were meant to be together as time passed by.

First time I said I loved you, I was so nervous until I could not hear your answer. I even ran after I had said that without concerning what answer you would give. I was so scared and my heart felt like it wanted to jump to my throat instead of staying peacefully in its proper place in my chest. I was so confused that I might cry but in the same time, I also felt relieved because I had told you the secret of my heart. My feeling was so messed up that night. I had never experienced such feeling before and ever since.

On the second thought, maybe I had that feeling again… you know, Oishi, the feeling that I might cry and laugh at the same time, and that was when you said for the first time that you also loved me.

That time, I was sure my heart really had jumped to my throat…

First time you went to my house, I poured tea all over your shirt, made you fall from the stairs, ruined your dinner, and almost made you killed by my neighbour's dog. It wasn't my fault that you decided to come over when I was all alone in my house. It also wasn't my fault that I was so nervous until I could neither serve tea in right manner nor prepared the dinner. It wasn't my fault that I accidentally stepped on that dog's tail and it somehow thought you had done the crime. But we really enjoyed our times together that night, ne, Oishi? We had neither my sisters nor my brothers nor my parents to disturb us, just you and me.

First time we had a date, you brought me to this amazing crepes store that I love so much. I had never before tasted such sweet and fluffy crepes like what I tasted that time. You sure had a good taste in food, Oishi! Then we went to the amusement park and I had my first kiss there.

I still remember it, and I hope the same thing also goes to you, Oishi. You still remember it too, ne? That time we were somewhere around our trip in what they called a mystery mansion. It was so dark and our train moved so slowly. I was really scared and suddenly I felt your lips on mine. Oishi was kissing me!

But honestly, that time I almost screamed. Not because I was happy but because I thought the Dracula thingie that was hanging on the ceiling had somehow got me and was about to drain my blood. So my first kiss went like that, in the dark where I could not even see your face. Just great!

But you made that up and kissed me again once we were outside that darkened tunnel… hehe… that was my second kiss and somehow it felt better than my first. Maybe it was because I could see you that time and Oishi's blushing face was so… so… CUTE! I want to go kyaa-ing like a fangirl.

Oishi, I love you!

The first person who knew about our relationship was Fuji since he was my best friend. You are not my best friend, Oishi, you are my lover and a lover is different from a best friend. I was so glad when he said that he was happy for me. You see, Oishi, I was kinda scared of what our friends' reactions would be if they heard about us. But my worry was disappeared as I found out that everyone was happy with us being together.

Then again, have you not promised to me that no matter what will happen, no matter what awaits us in the future, and no matter what we will become, you will always be there to give me support and never to leave me. You see, Oishi, I think you really are a romantic person. Those words could make me almost melt at that very time. I don't know what have made you love someone like me because I am loud, I am childish, I am dependant, and I need Oishi's help almost every time. I don't know how to repay Oishi's kindness and helps. So I just do the only thing I can, that is to show Oishi that I love him as mush as or even more than he loves me.

Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you. Believe it or not, you are my first love! And I doubt if I will ever want to get my second or third or fourth or any other lover than you.

So, Oishi, thanks on being my first special someone. You are one of the greatest things that present in my life together with grape-yoghurt-flavoured toothpaste, tennis, lobster-steak and my family.

We are The Golden Pair, Oishi, don't forget that, and we will be The World's Number One for sure

See you next week!

Eiji (smiles)

– end for now –

(A/N : another chapter is down! Oh yeah! Reviews, reviews, REVIEWS! Muahahahaha… you can say by now that we are indeed crazy – sigh – cannot help it… it runs in our blood. So… so… what do you think? Whatever you think, say it in your review, so in the other word, give us your review… give it… GIVE IT WE SAY! Muahahaha…..XD)


End file.
